A House is Not a Home
by kuraragi
Summary: Kotori finds the difference between a house and a home. This is the first fic I've written in a while... Please don't hate, but constructive criticism is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

A House is Not a Home

* * *

First fic in a while. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and please R&R so I can get feedback on whether or not to make this a two-shot, or maybe a story. Thanks!

* * *

They stood, side by side in front of their new home. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny either. For them, it was perfect. For them, it was home.

"It's a beautiful home right, Umi-chan?" she looked up at her wife. Her arm was wrapped around the older girl's waist as she leaned against her masculine, yet feminine figure.

"Indeed it is, Kotori." she had her arm wound around the ashen-haired girl's shoulders, holding her close. They had finished moving in and were simply relishing their new home together.

Kotori tip-toed slightly, bring Umi's face down towards her's. Their lips met gently, but contained as much as love as it would if they kissed passionately.

Umi had grown over the years and was a good 2-3 inches taller than Kotori. Her body had also become more toned and solid with added years of kendo and archery. But no matter how hard her body may seem, or how calloused her hands got, she was as gentle as always.

Kotori herself hadn't grown much in height, but she was more endowed than she was in high school. Her breasts were fuller, and her hips formed sharp curves on her figure. But just like back then, she was still a very gentle person.

"I love you, Kotori." Umi leaned her forehead against her lover, holding her closer by her waist. She stared into those bright, amber eyes, falling in love all over again.

"I love you too, Umi-chan. Always, and forever." she looked back at her lover's large, brown eyes that caught her attention the moment she peeked behind that tree.

Their lips met again in a deeper kiss than the previous. Umi's rough hands caressing Kotori's smooth cheeks, while the latter's soft hands held the former close.

They had vowed since Umi first proposed to her that they would be there for one another, and love another through everything. They would buy a house for the two of them to live together, for as long as they live.

But a house is not a home, unless the one who you hold most dear is by your side...

* * *

"Umi-chan, can we go out this weekend?"

"I'm sorry, Kotori. I don't have time. I have a deadline this week and I can't afford to spend time not working on this."

"But, you've been stuck with deadlines for the past few months. You should take a break once in a while..."

 _"...and I want to spend time with you."_

"I'm sorry. I have a shorter time to complete these chapters now, and with the dojo to take care of, I don't have time."

Kotori was about to say something else before Umi immediately got back to work. Umi had been really busy and stressed lately since she had to publish her new book while inheriting the property of the dojo.

She understood the bluenette had lots of responsibilities, but she couldn't help but want to be close with her like they used to.

Leaving Umi at home to give her her privacy, Kotori went to meet with her seniors. She walked over to the store where the couple worked and entered, earning a pair of smiles and greetings.

"Hello, Kotori-chan. Long time no see." Nozomi greeted.

"Oh, hey, Kotori." Eli peeked her head in from the back.

Eli and Nozomi owned a popular jewelry store together. Lots of people came by to buy, sell, and repair jewelry, but it seemed it was quiet that day. Kotori was happy about that.

"So, what brings the little bird here?" Nozomi asked as her junior sat on a stool across the counter.

"Well...I just wanted to ask for advice, I guess." Kotori sighed and leaned on her arms against the cold glass. She looked down at the array of rings behind the glass.

 _"This is where Umi-chan bought my ring from..."_

"What's wrong, Kotori?" Eli walked outside and stood beside her lover. She placed a kiss atop her head before directing her attention towards the younger girl.

"I feel like Umi-chan is spending less and less time with me..." she muttered quietly.

"Well...she does seem to have more on her plate than usual." Eli offered.

"I know but...I don't know. I just want to spend time with her." Kotori got up and leaned on her elbows. "For the past few months, she's been buried in papers for her new book, and forms for the dojo. She doesn't sleep much anymore and I've never even seen her eat a decent meal as of late."

"She's just busy, Kotori." something inside her began to crack after hearing that so many times. She's asked her mother about it and she's said the same thing.

"But, she should take breaks sometimes." Kotori insisted.

"Kotori-chan, just give it a bit of time. Once Umi-chan has taken ownership of the dojo and has caught up with her deadlines, all will be well again." Kotori snapped at that.

"And how long will that take?! It's been months since I've had a conversation with her that didn't involve work. She's a lot more distant than she used to be. She used to tell me when she was tired and stressed. Now she barely acknowledges me!" Kotori had kept in all her frustration and loneliness for the past few months inside her, willing herself to keep thinking that Umi was just busy.

"Kotori, calm-" Eli tried saying, alarmed by the sudden outburst.

"No! You know what? Why don't I just ask her? She should have plenty of reasons other than 'I'm busy'!" she then stormed out, ignoring the 'Kotori's and 'Kotori-chan's.

* * *

The door was thrown open, and then slammed shut as Kotori rushed into the house. Umi jumped slightly at the sound and cautiously walked over to see what happened.

Kotori stood with tears running down her face. Her breath was uneven as if she had just ran a marathon. And her hands were fisted by her side to prevent herself from exploding.

"Kotori...are you okay?" Umi slowly approached her wife. Kotori normally never got angry, but when she did, it was always easy to just step away. Although, Umi couldn't take seeing the girl like this. All her thoughts about her new book and the dojo flew out the window as she tried to see if she could comfort her crying lover.

As Umi reached her hand out, Kotori slapped it away. The bluenette was undoubtly startled by this, but held her ground.

"K-kotori...what's-"

"Oh, so when I start crying you all of a sudden care?!" Kotori couldn't take it anymore. All of her pent up emotions began pouring out and she didn't know how to stop them.

"What do you mean? I've always cared."

"No you haven't! Have you ever considered how lonely I've been for the past few months?! All you've been doing was burying yourself in work and haven't spent ANY time with me! This may sound selfish, but you and I are married, and we barely have conversations anymore!" Kotori's voice had gone up and octave as she yelled at the bluenette. She looked perplexed but worried at her sudden upsurge.

"I'm sorry...but I've been really busy lately. I had already postponed by deadlines during my parents' funeral so I have to catch up. And if I don't get the forms and documents filled out for the dojo, it'll be sold to someone else." Umi tried to reason. Yes, she had been spending less time with the ashen-haired girl, but she has been trying to catch up with everything so they would go back to their normal routines.

"Why do you even need to inherit the dojo?!" Kotori's eyes widened at what she herself had just said.

 _"Wait, no! I never wanted to say this!"_

"It's just a building!"

 _"Why can't I stop..."_

"It's not like it has any significance to it if you lost it!"

Kotori's eyes widened as she peered up at Umi's shocked face. Although, that face went from shock to anger.

"No significance?! I grew up with my parents there! They raised me there! They were raised there! Their parents and their grandparents were raised there! That is a precious place to me, and you may not think its all that important, but it is to me!"

"I-I..." Kotori tried to stop herself from saying anymore, but she couldn't.

"I'm sorry. Okay?! I have to write these chapters so I can help support us. I have to complete these documents so I can inherit what is precious to me. If you can't accept that then maybe I should just leave!"

"Then maybe you should!"

 _"No..."_

Kotori slapped her hand over her mouth after she said that, keeping her eyes drilled to the floor. She didn't dare look at Umi.

She watched as Umi's feet walked back into the house. After a few moments, she could hear the sounds of zippers siding, and hangers having the clothes on them being ripped off. She could hear the sounds of Umi's books being hastily taken from her shelf and thrown on top of one another.

Kotori couldn't stand anymore and stumbled over to the nearest wall, sliding down it and burying her face into her arms and knees as she continued to cry.

After a few short minutes, she heard the rolling of wheels across the floor and their snack cabinet opened up. She could hear the scrunching of chip bags and the plastic wrapping of fruit bars being carelessly thrown into something. One final zip and some shuffling, and she could hear the rolling again.

 _"A luggage..."_

Umi briskly walked passed her, and Kotori dared to lift her head up to watch the back of the bluenette. The older girl slipped on a sweater and sandals, throwing open the door and taking the luggage, with her.

 _"Go after her, she's right there! You can still stop her from leaving!"_

The door slammed shut and the sound of wheels rolling against cement soon disappeared. The house was quiet, just like it always was. But now, the house was both quiet, and empty.

* * *

Kotori went to sleep early that night, hoping to get her head cleared before she had to work the next day. She worked for a company that designed clothes for children, teens, adults, and even celebrities. She normally worked from home and would email her designs to her head of whatever project she was working on. But the head wanted her to come into the office the next day to discuss some things with the whole team.

She ate leftovers from the night before and sulked towards their...well, her bedroom. She scanned the room as she stood in the doorway. Half the closet was empty, half of Umi's books were missing, and all her paperwork that Umi had on her desk was gone.

Kotori crawled into bed and tried to sleep, but saw that she couldn't. She knew Umi worked late into the night, so Kotori never noticed when Umi would slip in for bed. But she always felt a distinct warmth during her sleep. She didn't know how she felt it, she just knew it was there. But now, that warmth was no longer nearby, and she longed for it like she had never longed for anything before.

As fatigue began to take her, she felt the familiar presence of salty tears that always accompanied her during her times of grief.

* * *

At work, Kotori tried her hardest to both stay awake, and hold enough focus to pay attention to the discussion. Her co-workers seemed to see that she was exhausted, so tried to get through the meeting without disturbing her too much.

"Here, Minami-san. The others and I took some notes about the discussion. You can email me later if you have any concerns or objections about anything. You can also head home. You look exhausted."

She was surprised by it all, but she gratefully took her co-workers' generosity and headed home after thanking them for the nth time.

As she got back though, Kotori realized that it didn't feel like home anymore. As of now, it was no longer a home. Just a house.

This routine went on for a few days longer. She woke up, ate her fill, reported for work, and went back to sleep. She repeated this several times a day whenever she got hungry, but went back to sleep almost immediately afterwards.

She had showered once during the past three days, but she soon didn't feel the energy to bathe anymore.

Kotori was laying in her bed when her phone went off. She stretched her arm out to grab it and look at the name.

[Honoka-chan]

She waited for the ringing to stop and simply returned the phone from where she got it. Laying for a few more seconds trying to fall asleep, her phone went off again, but it was a text this time. She stared and hesitated before groaning, reaching out and grabbing her phone with a huff.

Honoka had sent her a text message this time. She opened it slowly since she was still drowsy from laying in bed for so long.

[Hey Kotori-chan! It's been a while, hope you've been good! The girls and I decided to have a meet up later today. I know you're busy, and this is really short notice, but I hope you'll come! We'll be meeting at the maid cafe you used to work at. Hope to see you there!]

Kotori realized she hadn't told Honoka about her fight with Umi yet. She had been having this deep feeling of dread and she didn't want to socialize.

She also noted that Honoka said she was "busy". In all honesty, she wasn't all that busy all the time. Umi was the one that always had her hands full with something.

 _"Maybe Umi-chan will be there..."_

Kotori shook her head and buried her face into her pillow, sighing audibly. She groaned again before reluctantly getting up.

Walking to her bathroom, she got a good look at what had manifested over the past few days. Her hair looked as if a cat got in a fight with it and her eyes with red and puffy on the sides, and she has black circles below them. Her complexion was slightly more pale than she remembered and her amber eyes were quite dull as she stared herself down in the mirror.

She sighed again before undressing to get in the shower. When she stood under the raining drops, she noticed how cold they were against her bare skin. It wasn't as warm as it used to be.

Although, after lots of time of contemplating, she realized her house had lost its source of warmth. After all, it was just a house.

* * *

"Kotori-chan!" the ginger glomped on her ashen-haired friend as soon as she saw the familiar bun atop her head.

"Hehe, it's been a while, Honoka-chan." Kotori smiled, patting the head of her childhood friend. She hadn't smiled in a while.

"Are you okay, Kotori-chan~? You look like you've been crying." Honoka noted. Kotori stuttered, quickly making an excuse.

"I-I'm just tired...that's all." Kotori muttered quietly. Honoka hummed in thought, but then burst into another smile and dragged her friend to their table.

"Nya! Kotori-chan!" the orange top jumped onto the girl. She honestly wasn't surprised by these hugs anymore. She had grown up with Honoka after all. Although she enjoyed the tight hugs, she missed the warm and secure embraces of a certain individual.

"It's been a long time, Rin-chan." Kotori responded. She greeted the other girls as she sat herself down next to her childhood friend. She noted everyone was present except Eli and Umi.

"So, how have you been lately, Kotori-chan?" Hanayo asked.

"I've been okay. The project I'm working on at the company is going really well. How about you all?" Kotori answered curtly and directed the question back at the others. She wanted to keep as much attention away from her as she could. She didn't want to get into unnecessary conversations.

Hanayo and Rin happily talked about their restaurant. It was a cozy place to go to eat that prized their rice and ramen. Honoka talked about how she inherited her family's shop which was still as successful as ever.

Maki nonchalantly talked about her duty as a surgeon. She also said she would still compose music every now and then. Nico proudly spoke about her rising population as an idol. And being the stubborn couple they were, Maki and Nico began arguing back and forth once again.

Ignoring them, Nozomi followed the conversation as she spoke of the jewelry store she and Eli ran. She noted it was pretty successful. Then she moved to the topic Kotori hoped would be avoided.

"So...how's Umi-chan?" she asked. Her expression turned serious ever so slightly. Only she and Eli knew about her fight with Umi. They were there before the fight after all.

"Um...sh-she's okay. She's been pretty busy but she's okay..."

 _"...I think."_

"Speaking of which, where is Umi-chan?" Honoka asked, oblivious of Kotori's conflicting feelings during this discussion.

"Sh-she's...I don't know." Kotori tightened her fists and hid her face behind her bangs.

Maki and Nico had stopped arguing and Hanayo and Rin had worried expressions across their faces.

"Kotori...chan?" Honoka warily placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. The contact broke Kotori as she cried into her hands. "What happened...?"

"I...I g-got i-i-into a f-fight with...

U-umi-chan." her figure trembled as she tried to explain herself through her sobs.

"I-I y-yelled at her...f-for some...thing t-that wasn't h-her fault. Th-then...I couldn't s-stop y-yelling. And then...I t-told her to l-leave." Kotori lifted herself up and furiously wiped at her eyes. She caught glimpses of worried expressions on her friends' faces.

"B-but...I d-didn't m-mean to. I-I couldn't s-stop...and m-my body wouldn't m-move t-to catch h-her before sh-she le-eft."

She felt Honoka gently embrace her while she rubbed her back. Kotori continued to cry before her breath hitched when Honoka whispered something that wasn't comforting words.

"U-umi...chan?" Kotori almost stopped crying right then and there. She slowly seperated herself from the shorter girl and hesitated before she turned around.

She turned to face the older girl whose wrist was grasped by a certain blonde. She looked exhausted, almost identical to what she had looked like when she looked herself in the mirror.

The older girl opened her mouth to say something, but she closed them, refusing to voice out what was on her mind. She turned around to try and leave, but the blonde kept her grounded in place. The bluenette tore her arm from the blonde and was walking away again.

 _"Go after her!"_

Kotori told herself. Her body still hesitated though. Why? She's right there!

 _"Get up! She right in front of you!"_

Kotori watched silently as the bluenette quickly approached the door of the cafe.

 _"Go!"_

At the last moment, Kotori got up and ran. With tears in her eyes, she launched herself onto the bluenette, tightly wrapping her arms around the older girl's waist. She continued to sob against the taller girl's shoulder, her grip gradually getting tighter.

She felt her captive shift slightly. Her captive awkwardly turned in her arms and hugged her back, holding her body close by her shoulders. The bluenette rested her cheek against the side of Kotori's head, holding it to her chest and rubbing her back.

The small gesture made Kotori bawl even harder, gripping the older girl's sweater, afraid that she would lose her again if she let go.

"U-umi-ch-chan...I-I-I'm s-sorry." Kotori choked on her tears, both coughing and sobbing all at once. But despite all the tears, Kotori felt warm for the first time in a while.

"It's okay...don't worry about it." Umi tried to calm down the girl. She couldn't stand seeing her like this...she never could. It hurt her inside knowing that her walking away was the reason the normally cheerful girl was now crying.

"N-no!" Kotori seperated herself, immediately missing the warmth of her beloved. Her hands now clutched at the front of Umi's sweater, still afraid to let go. "I-it's all my fault. If I h-hadn't said-"

Umi had seen enough. Not able to see the girl continue to blame herself for what happened, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips firmly against the younger girl's. She tasted salty tears, but could care less.

Moments after, Umi seperated and wiped the rivers of tears that ran down Kotori's face. She leaned their foreheads together, and the two were taken back to the day they first bought their house.

Slightly embarrassed, Kotori moved to press herself against Umi again, relishing in the warmth that emitted from the older girl.

"I l-love you...Umi-chan. I'm really sorry so...please don't leave me again."

"I love you too, Kotori. I'm sorry for leaving, and I'm sorry for not prioritizing you enough."

"Nnn..." Kotori shook her head furiously against Umi's chest, eliciting sounds for her argument.

"Hehe...I guess we're both at fault then." Umi chuckled lowly, hugging the smaller girl tighter.

The bluenette looked ahead and faintly smiled at her friends who had helped her plan this. She was grateful for them, and always will be.

* * *

"Hey."

"Umi-chan? Don't you have to finish that last chapter for your book?"

Kotori was just about to turn to bed when the bluenette approached and sat on the dark green covers beside her.

"I finished them...over the past few days." she looked down slightly, obviously still a bit uncomfortable about their argument. "I've finished everything already, so it's fine." Umi then flashed her a rare smile, something Kotori was proud to say she's seen quite often.

"Hehe, then come in, silly." Kotori giggled playfully while pushing the covers open. Umi slipped inside and positioned herself behind the ashen-haired girl, catching the subtle scent of lemon and strawberry. Kotori always smelled refreshing.

Kotori turned to bury her face in Umi's chest again. She tugged her waist closer and nuzzled into Umi's bosom, taking in the scent of green tea and sakura flowers. Umi always smelled soothing.

Umi set her chin atop Kotori's head and secured her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders. Kotori had her head tucked under Umi's chin and enfolded into her chest. She then folded her arms between her and the sturdy body that clung to her, instantly feeling warmth.

 _"Ah...this is what it was."_

"I love you, Umi-chan." Kotori snuggled ever closer and closed her eyes to allowed herself to immerse into the warmth that enveloped her.

"I love you too, Kotori." Umi kissed the top of her soft hair and fixed herself to be able to hold Kotori as close as she could.

Before falling asleep, Kotori indulged in the warmth once more. This was the same house and the same bed she had slept in for the past three days, but now, it felt like home.


	2. Chapter 2

A House is Not a Home

 **So here is the follow up chapter for this story. I wrote this since readers wanted Umi's POV. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but it is now a two-shot.**

 **I apologize if some pronouns are wrong. I copy and pasted it from my other story, changing it accordingly to the speaker. I also apologize if any information in here is wrong.**

 **Hope you enjoy this! If you have questions and/or concerns, review or pm me and I will get to them as soon as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live!**

* * *

I had been overworking myself again. I knew it, but it was a big habit of mine that I could never shake off. I piled myself on my desk and aimlessly worked day after day, hoping that my publisher wouldn't move my deadlines any closer.

"Umi-chan, can we go out this weekend?" I heard by beloved ask. I sighed internally, because as much as I wanted to spend time with her, I knew I couldn't.

"I'm sorry, Kotori. I don't have time. I have a deadline this week and I can't afford to spend time not working on this." it was the truth, and nothing more.

"But, you've been stuck with deadlines for the past few months. You should take a break once in a while..." her face bowed sadly. It broke my heart to see her like this, but this is what I had to do.

"I'm sorry. I have a shorter time to complete these chapters now, and with the dojo to take care of, I don't have time." she looked like she was about to say something, but I instantly had an idea for the chapter in my book I was writing and wrote it down quickly so I wouldn't forget. Turning back, she had already left the room. My stomach churned in an uncomfortable way, and I prepared for the worse...

* * *

Kotori had left the house about a half hour ago. I wasn't sure where she went, but I heard the door close as she left. She seemed pretty upset that I refused to go out with her, so I guess it's normal that she wouldn't want to talk to me yet.

I was in the middle of writing some dialogue for one of the characters in my book when the door burst open and was then slammed shut. I visibly jumped in my seat both times, and cautiously stood up.

Peeking my head from the hallway, Kotori had her head bowed low and her fists clenched tightly. Her body was unnaturally stiff and she was trembling by how tight she forced her body to be.

I slowly approached her, not knowing what to expect. It wasn't always wise to confront an angry Kotori, but I figured this had something to do with our little disagreement. That meant that it was partially my fault, and I wanted to fix it.

"Kotori...are you okay?" she didn't respond, so I attempted to place my hand on her shoulder when she smacked it aside. My body almost went into a defensive position out of habit, but I managed to stop myself when I realized that Kotori wasn't going to hurt me...right? I wasn't sure, but I tried pushing the matter a bit. Tried to...

"K-kotori...what's-"

"Oh, so when I start crying you all of a sudden care?!" she yelled suddenly. Her face was stained with fallen tears while her eyes contained ones that had not fallen...yet.

"What do you mean? I've always cared." I had no idea where her argument came from.

"No you haven't! Have you ever considered how lonely I've been for the past few months?! All you've been doing was burying yourself in work and haven't spent ANY time with me! This may sound selfish, but you and I are married, and we barely have conversations anymore!" I flinched as her voice went up an octave.

This was from earlier...

"I'm sorry...but I've been really busy lately. I had already postponed by deadlines during my parents' funeral so I have to catch up. And if I don't get the forms and documents filled out for the dojo, it'll be sold to someone else." I tried to reason again. I knew I was spending less and less time with her, but there was nothing I could do. I had already upset my publisher when I said I wanted a two months off to mourn for my parents and try and buy out the dojo. But some things came up and those two months passed, forcing me to catch up on my book and try and complete the documents for the dojo.

"Why do you even need to inherit the dojo?! It's just a building! It's not like it has any significance to it if you lost it!" I felt my heart drop as she said that. Did she really say that? Kotori...my Kotori said that? Something came over me after that, and I snapped, coming at her full force.

"No significance?! I grew up with my parents there! They raised me there! They were raised there! Their parents and their grandparents were raised there! That is a precious place to me, and you may not think its all that important, but it is to me!"

"I-I..." she wanted to say something. I knew she did. But I didn't let her.

"I'm sorry. Okay?! I have to write these chapters so I can help support us. I have to complete these documents so I can inherit what is precious to me. If you can't accept that then maybe I should just leave!"

"Then maybe you should!" she threw her hand over her mouth, after that, and my heart simply stopped. I forgot how to breathe for a few moments, before I relented to my frustration and stormed into our bedroom.

I slid open the closet and dragged my dark blue luggage from the top shelf, throwing it onto the bed and quickly unzipped it. I tore shirts and sweaters from the hangers and tossed them into the luggage. I hastily grabbed sweatpants, shorts, undergarments, anything that immediately stuck out.

I then walked over to my bookshelf, taking some of my favorites and tossing them atop the messy pile of clothes. I then put all my work into a stack and shoved them into a pocket that the luggage contained.

I grabbed my phone and charger last, stuffing them into the pockets of the sweatpants I currently wore. Zipping up the luggage, I rolled it outside, grabbing my backpack along the way.

Coming into the kitchen, I opened the cabinet and scavenged for whatever I could quickly grab. Chips, fruit and nut bars, crackers, whatever.

I placed the backpack atop the luggage and rolled it to the front. I stole a quick glance at Kotori as she was curled into a ball on the floor, still crying, but I wasn't sure from what. Was it from anger because of me? Or was it from regret because of what she said? My stomach ached at the sight of her like this but I tore my eyes from her.

I grabbed my white sweater from the hanger by the door and slipped on my sandals. Now having the backpack rested on my shoulders, I opened the door just enough for me to walk through, and slammed it shut.

I rushed through our front yard quickly and walked all the way to the only place I knew I could just cry...

* * *

Stopping at my destination, I solemnly navigated around the several obstacles that littered the ground. The area itself had a depressing tone, adding to my mood.

I stopped at a certain spot, dropping to my knees and reading the intricate characters that were carved on stone.

[The Sonoda Family]

[Sonoda Hiroshi and Mayumi]

[May your teachings be passed on forever]

It was simple— just the way they would have wanted it. My mother and father had died in a car accident returning from the airport with a family friend. They were sent to the hospital where my parents died and the friend healed from critical injuries.

I had cried so much that day. I was never one for affection. Never was, and I still am not. So when I heard that they had passed away, I regretted never showing them the love they deserved.

Kotori had comforted me back then. She was there for me and didn't leave my side till I told her I had gotten over it. But even now, I would think of them sometimes, and it would bring me to tears. And even then, she was right beside me.

But now, my problem was with Kotori, and the people that I would normally turn to during tough times weren't here anymore. I was lost and I didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I cried.

The tears quickly filled my eyes and began running down my cheeks. I bent over and cried into my hands in front of the place my parents were buried. They could hear me. I know they could. They were always with me, even after death. But right now, I needed them to be in front of me. In the flesh. I needed them to hold me and tell me it was going to be okay. I needed them to help me get through this and patch things up with Kotori.

But they weren't here anymore. I was on my own now. I knew that, but I was still naive at heart, and held onto the lingering hope that they would come out from the corner and hold me close again...

* * *

By the time my tears stopped, it was getting dark out. After wiping the remnants of what had just occured, I slowly walked to the dojo as the sun gradually set into the horizon.

The bright hope of day, soon to have disappeared, and be replaced by the lonely despair of the night.

I always thought this, but my mother would tell me otherwise. She used to tell me that even though the night is dark and scary, there are always the stars and the moon watching over me, waiting for the sun to return the next day.

I stood in front of the double doors that separated me from the inside of the dojo— or my old house. I pushed one door open slowly and closed it as soon as I slipped in.

It was legally mine, but since my parents' will never said to give me the property, another buyer was fighting me for it.

I slowly walked through the front yard, remembering all the times my mother would teach me traditional dance and the art of calligraphy so I could take in my surroundings while practicing. I remembered when my father would help me train in kendo and archery when we wanted fresh air.

I then remembered the times with my grandmother. We had a small koi fish pond on the side of the house, and we would sit there for hours, gingerly chatting about anything while watching the fish swim around. She also showed me the art of flower decorating which I, was proud to say, was pretty good at.

I then remembered my grandfather. He was a kind and sturdy man. He was old, but was still strong. He would easily lift me in his arms and toss me in the air several times a day, until I fell into a fit of laughter. He showed me martial arts and also told me stories of when he met my grandmother.

My grandmother passed away when I was 10, and my grandfather two years before. We buried them both in Osaka since they were born there. I visited them once a year, but sometimes more. I missed them dearly, but I knew they wouldn't be coming back.

I slid open the shogi and walked in, taking in the surroundings. There was a bit of dust, but not much, and the light were still working. Everything else was the same though.

I rolled the luggage through the hallway down to my parents' bed— old, bedroom, and settled atop their sheets. The dark blue sheets were still as soft as I remembered, and when I pressed my face to it, I could smell the faint pastry smell from my father, alongside the contrasting smell of Sakura blossoms of my mother.

Taking in their scent brought back everything, and I ended up crying again. I cried, calling for them in the night, until sleep took me, and silenced my sorrows for the night.

* * *

I woke up to the grumbling in my stomach. I hadn't eaten dinner last night and my body was begging for me to put something in it.

I grabbed the backpack and emptied it. I looked over my options and settled with a pack of crackers and a fruit bar. I realized I hadn't brought water, so I quickly changed and walked to the nearest convenience store.

I had enough money with me to survive on packaged food for a week. I bought enough water and bento for today and walked back to the dojo immediately after.

While eating that morning, I wondered how Kotori was doing. I had charged my phone and had no notifications.

I sighed deeply, and figured I'd make my way back to my parents. I went out to buy some flowers, and walked over again. This time though, I observed the scenery around me as I neared the cemetary.

The hundreds of Sakura trees with their petals falling, with the smell of incense coming from other visitors filling the air. It reminded me of my mother, as she would take me down to the shrines in the Spring just see the petals fall.

It seems my feet already knew where to go, as I had stopped right in front of my parents before I even realized it. I kneeled and set the flowers on the grave. Standing again, I prayed to them.

"Hey...otou-san, okaa-san." I opened my eyes and began speaking to them. "I know it's been a while. My schedule had been filled with writing for my new book and going through documents to own the dojo." before I knew it, a tear slid down my face. "O-oh...this? This is nothing. Kotori and I just got into a fight." I bit my lip to prevent any noise from a escaping, but it didn't help. I had become a crying mess again, and was simply standing there with tears streaming down my face and onto the ground.

"W-what sh-should I d-do...I need you w-with m-me." I murmured. It was soft, but I knew they heard me.

Just like yesterday, I had stopped crying on my own, but it was the afternoon now, so I figured I'd make my way to the dojo to eat something.

"It was good seeing you again, otou-san, okaa-san. I'll visit oji-chan and obaa-chan soon, so please tell them for me." and with that, I was on my way.

As I walked down the familiar path to the dojo, I voice called out to me. I turned around, only to see my blonde senior jogging up to me.

"Hey, Umi!" she stopped in front of me, completely out of breath.

"E-Eli...are you okay? Why were you running?" my mind went paranoid for a few seconds as I tried to look behind her. "Is someone trying to get you?!"

"Wha- no! I just came to talk to you."

"W-why?" I dreaded what she would say.

"It's about Kotori."

"I...don't want to talk about it." I turned around before she grabbed my wrist, stopping me in my tracks.

"C'mon Umi. Kotori's a mess right now. I called into her work and they said she looked completely exhausted so they sent her home."

I didn't move for a while, and even considered going back to see her. But I couldn't. I was the one that neglected her and even made the suggestion of leaving in my anger. It was my fault, and I couldn't confront her yet.

Eli sighed and let go of my wrist. "Honoka is planning for everyone to meet up the day after tomorrow. Maybe...you could come?" she asked with a bit of hope in her voice. I know she meant well, so I could only nod while her face brightened with a smile. It made me smile too, because Eli only showed her true happiness when she was with Nozomi, Arisa, or when the rest of us were happy.

"You can always talk to me, Umi. Even if we don't go to the same school anymore, I'm still your senpai." she winked and walked away while waving. I could only smile as I watched her go until her blonde hair could be seen no more.

* * *

I walked back to the dojo and began eating another packaged bento. While eating, my memories of my mother and father giving me advice on my relationship with Kotori came into my mind again...

" _You know relationships are a big commitment, Umi. Especially since you and Kotori-chan are childhood friends_." my mother had told me once before when I told her I might like Kotori. I was very young at the time, so it was a warning for the future.

" _You have to support her. Support her through everything and never back down_." my father once said. He told me that Kotori and I would experience our ups and downs if we got together, but I always had to stay strong.

" _Sometimes you'll make love, and sometimes you'll get into fights. Every relationship consists of them_." my grandfather would tell me of the times he and my grandmother would get into arguments.

" _Even if things get rough, just remember that in order to fix things, the two of you need to talk. Sometimes even seeing one another again is enough to resolve an issue_." I remembered my grandmother's words. I had asked her about how to solve arguments when Kotori and I had a small disagreement about something I couldn't remember, and that was what she said.

At the time, the advice was for when we were still children, but in a way, it could apply to this as well. After thinking back on everything, I had a new determination to apologize to Kotori. I stuffed whatever was left of the bento and ran to the bedroom.

Grabbing the loose documents and papers, I began working on them like a madwoman. My hand ached and it was already late, but I kept going. I was determined to finish these.

* * *

I woke up that morning on the desk in my parent's room. I was confused for a moment before I looked down at the papers I rested on. A sense of achievement filled me as I saw I had completed the documents for the dojo, as well as caught up on my book.

I didn't know how I managed to write something that was good and made sense last night, but as I read them over, and only needed to change a few things here and there.

Eli told me we were all meeting up tomorrow, which meant that today was the only day I had before I saw Kotori again. I then grabbed my phone and checked how much money I had in my savings account.

Looking at the amount, I showered and changed my clothes. I ate quickly and ran out of the house with my phone and wallet. I got to the bank and transfered and withdrew 35,000¥ from my account.

I then ran to the station and bought a ticket to get from Tokyo to Osaka. Jumping onto the next train, I grabbed a window seat and stared out the window the whole ride there.

* * *

After getting off, I made sure to buy a ticket back to Tokyo for the train that left the next day. That was more than enough time for me.

I strolled to one of the convenience stores and bought another bouquet of flowers. I then jogged over to the cemetary where my grandparents were. It wasn't far from the station, about a 15 minute walk. Jogging, it took me 10.

The cemetary here was similar to the one back in Tokyo. Except I had more memories here. Before my parents past away, we would come here every year together. When my parents past away, I would go to visit them alone. Kotori would come sometimes, but she always stayed a distance away to give me space.

I stopped in front of my grandparents, handing them the flowers and praying to them, like I did my parents.

"It's been a long time, obaa-chan, oji-chan." I felt my emotions brinking over again, but I held them for a bit. "I had a fight with Kotori, but I'm sure okaa-san and otou-san already told you." a tear finally slid down my face but I still stood. "I'm going to take your advice and confront her. I know we might fight again, but there is also a chance we'll resolve the issue. Thank you for teaching me that." I let the tears flood, but I didn't cry. The tears simply fell. Others may call it crying, but I didn't. To me, these were just tears, and nothing more.

I kneeled in front of them and idly talked about my job and about Kotori. I also talked about the friends I've made in muse. I talked about high school, junior high, and a bit about mother and father after they had past away.

I looked at the time and figured it was pretty late. I bid goodbye and left after giving them one last look. I walked down a familiar route and stopped in front of a restaurant. I walked in a braced myself.

"Welcome to-" the individual froze and then ran up to me with a squeal. "Oh my goodness! It's been so long, Umi-chan!" Keiko was a family friend and the two of us practically grew up together.

She lunged at me, dirty apron and all, and embraced me tightly. I hugged her back and relished in her sweet, warm smell.

Keiko was five years older than I am and is married to a man named Rei. He's pretty nice, but he teases me a lot. She does too so I guess they match.

"What are you doing out here? It's been a while since you've visited." she asked with her usual charisma. She is how I got used to Honoka.

"I got in a fight with my wife and I've been away from the house for about three days. One of my senpais invited me to a get-together tomorrow so I figured I would see obaa-chan and oji-chan first. And then I was wondering if I could..." I looked at her expectantly.

"Of course you can stay! Aww, you're always welcome here, Umi-chan. We actually just closed up, so you came right on time. Just like you." she smiled and booped my nose. She had an arm wrapped around me and we walked upstairs. Her house was like Honoka's; shop on the bottom and rooms on top.

She dragged me up and we spent the next hour or so catching up on things. She told me about her anniversary with Rei and how he was on a business trip right now. I told her about my book and a bit about Kotori.

It was nearly midnight we both decided to sleep. She let me borrow her clothes which were a big too big on me, but I didn't mind. She glomped on my like usual, teasing me and telling my I'm cute and all. She enjoyed watching me blush, but I guess everyone did.

"So, you planning on reconciling with her, right?" she asked. We lay on her bed just waiting for fatigue to take us.

"Yeah, at the get-together tomorrow. Or...at least I'll try to." I smiled sheepishly.

"Aww, you're too cute to not forgive." she mused up my hair a bit. "Besides, your wife seems to be a softy. I think you'll be fine."

"I hope so." I buried my face into the pillow. The two of us always acted like we were in junior high when we were together. We never acted like the 'mature adults' were we supposed to be.

"Hehe, you'll be fine." she wrapped an arm around me and I was taken back to the past. The times I would run to her house and bury my face into her chest and cry when mother and father passed away. When grandfather passed away. When grandmother passed away. She simply embraced me tightly and whispered comforting words in my ears.

"Thank you, Keiko."

"Hm? For what?"

"For everything." I smiled and cuddled closer to her.

"Hehe, if your wife saw this, she would think you were cheating." I frowned and tickled her a bit. She writhed around and yelled at me to stop. I did so and gave her a frown. She pouted and gave up.

After seeing my parent and grandparents these last few days, combined with the thought that Kotori wouldn't forgive me, I cried. But I didn't feel alone, I had a source of warmth that was always there for me in my time of need.

* * *

It took me a while to leave Keiko's house. She was being a child and begged me to stay, but I managed to leave. I ended up needing to run to the station, but I made it on time.

It was about 3 hours into the train ride when Eli called me. There was still an hour left of the ride, and I wondered what she wanted.

"Eli-"

"Where are you?!" she screeched. I instinctively pushed the phone away as she screamed.

"O-on the way back from Osaka." I said back quietly.

"Osaka?! Why were you there? I thought you were going to meet Kotori today!" I was about to say something before she interrupted again. "Agh! Whatever! When are you getting here?" she asked frantically.

"I-in about an hour..."

"An hour?!" I heard her groan. I wonder why she was so stressed. "Don't you remember today was the meeting to get back together with Kotori?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Then why were you in Osaka?!" I still wonder why she's so angry.

"I went to visit my grandparents." she paused. I had told everyone that my parents and grandparents had passed away.

"O-oh..." she said quietly. "I'll wait for you at the station. Which one?" I told her and she replied with an 'okay' and hung up. What was she so upset about? I want to solve my issue with Kotori, so of course I wouldn't forget

* * *

I got off the train and immediately caught sight of Eli. She saw me as well and rushed over. I was going to greet her when she grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. She practically shoved me in her car and drove off quickly.

"Wh-what's wrong...Eli?" I asked cautiously.

"You know...we all care about you and Kotori, Umi." she said, her eyes never wavering from the road. "So when we have a chance to help you, we want it to go through. And I got scared that you tried to leave when you weren't home. Then you said you were in Osaka." we got to red light and she turned to me. "I don't want to lose either of you, so please don't disappear like that again."

"I am sorry, Eli, and thank you." I smiled softly to her. She smiled back and we drove off again. We spoke of light topics on the way to the place we were meeting up. Turns out it was the place Kotori worked at in high school.

"C'mon." she beckoned me. I followed her in and my eyes were immediately drawn towards her. She looked exhausted.

Her hair was slightly disheveled and all her clothes looked worn. I got to see half her face which donned dark circles under her eyes.

"So...how's Umi-chan?" I heard Nozomi ask. Her expression turned serious ever so slightly. What had they discussed before this?

"Um...sh-she's okay. She's been pretty busy but she's okay..." I heard Kotori reply.

"Speaking of which, where is Umi-chan?" Honoka asked all of a sudden.

"Sh-she's...I don't know." Kotori sounded as if she was going to cry again.

"Kotori...chan?" Honoka warily placed a hand on Kotori's shoulder. The contact broke her as she began crying into her hands. I was stunned. "What happened...?"

"I...I g-got i-i-into a f-fight with...U-Umi-chan." her figure trembled as she tried to explain herself through her sobs.

"I-I y-yelled at her...f-for some...thing t-that wasn't h-her fault. Th-then...I couldn't s-stop y-yelling. And then...I t-told her to l-leave." Kotori lifted herself up and furiously wiped at her eyes. I saw her effort, but the tears didn't stop.

"B-but...I d-didn't m-mean to. I-I couldn't s-stop...and m-my body wouldn't m-move t-to catch h-her before sh-she le-eft."

Honoka then grabbed her in an embrace and held her, allowing her to cry. She then looked up and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"U-umi...chan?" Kotori had quieted down at that, and her body visibly stiffened. She slowly seperated herself from Honoka and hesitated before she turned around.

She turned to face me with wide eyes. Her tear were still falling from her eyes as she expression was all shock.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. No...I couldn't expect her to forgive me. I practically stopped talking to her. This was all my fault...

I then turned to leave when Eli grabbed my wrist tightly. I tore my hand away and quickly walked away. It was all my fault...she wouldn't just forgive.

I neared the door when arms wrapped around my waist. I thought it was Eli and was about to push her away, when I heard a familiar sound from behind me.

Kotori had thrown herself onto me and was crying into my shoulder. She gradually tightened her grip around waist and pushed herself closer to my back.

She stopped me. She stopped me from leaving. Maybe...maybe she does forgive me...? Even if she didn't I couldn't stand seeing her like this.

I twisted around her in arms slowly, showing her I wasn't going anywhere. I then gathered her and embraced her firmly. I rubbed her back and rested my head against her's. She then broke down further and gripped my sweater tightly within her smaller hands.

"U-umi-ch-chan...I-I-I'm s-sorry." Kotori choked on her tears, both coughing and sobbing all at once. My eyes widened, realizing that she did forgive me. I held her closer to me, burying my face into her neck, breathing in her familiar scent.

"It's okay...don't worry about it." I tried to calm her down. I couldn't stand seeing her like this...I never could. It hurt me inside knowing that me walking away was the reason the normally cheerful girl was now crying.

"N-no!" Kotori seperated herself from me, looking me with tears. Her hands now clutched at the front of me sweater, still not letting go. "I-it's all my fault. If I h-hadn't said-"

I had seen and heard enough. Not able to see her continue to blame herself for what happened, I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips firmly against her's. I tasted salty tears, but could care less.

Moments after, I seperated and wiped the rivers of tears that ran down her, still, beautiful face. I bumped our foreheads together, and I remembered the day we first bought the house.

Slightly embarrassed, Kotori moved to press herself against me again. I relished in her warmth that I did not have for these past three days.

"I l-love you...Umi-chan. I'm really sorry so...please don't leave me again." I smiled. She forgave me, and she loved me. That is all I would ever want.

"I love you too, Kotori. I'm sorry for leaving, and I'm sorry for not prioritizing you enough."

"Nnn..." Kotori shook her head furiously against me, eliciting sounds for her argument.

"Hehe...I guess we're both at fault then." I chuckled lowly, hugging her even closer.

I looked forward and saw the bright and content smiles of my friends. I was greatful to have them. I don't know what would have happened if they weren't there for us.

* * *

"Hey." I said, entering the room.

"Umi-chan? Don't you have to finish that last chapter for your book?" she asked me. She was about to go to bed when I walked in.

"I finished them...over the past few days." I was a bit uncomfortable, hoping I wasn't bringing bad memories. "I've finished everything already, so it's fine." I gave her a bright smile, something I never do.

"Hehe, then come in, silly." Kotori giggled playfully while pushing the covers open. I slipped inside and positioned myself beside her, catching the subtle scent of lemon and strawberry. Kotori always smelled refreshing.

Kotori turned to bury her face in my chest again. She tugged her waist closer and nuzzled into my bosom, snuggling further into me.

I set her chin atop Kotori's head and secured my arms around her shoulders. She had her head tucked under my chin and was enfolded into my chest. She then folded her arms between us and clung to me.

"I love you, Umi-chan." Kotori cuddled ever closer and closed her eyes, allowing herself to immerse into me. She gave off a warmth which I was happy to hold once again.

"I love you too, Kotori." I kissed the top of her soft hair and fixed myself to be able to hold her as close as I could.

Before falling asleep, I indulged in her warmth. I held her smaller body and relished in what I was missing these past few days. I had stayed in my old house over these three days, but now, I really feel at home.

* * *

 **So, there you go readers. I have finally finished this. I probably will not make this an actual story, but if I run out of ideas, I'll come back to this one.**

 **Right now, I am writing I Hope She Treats You Well. If you have not read that yet, please go check it out and review. Your reviews tell me how much you've enjoyed it or if I missed something and that always helps me out.**

 **See you all soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
